


The Dark Birds Caw

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [128]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birds, Death, Gen, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: You told me a beautiful fairy talebut I told you the sameand on the grave there is a name





	The Dark Birds Caw

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Dark Birds Caw 
> 
> Begun: 2009??? Earlier?  
> Finished: March 26, 2019

This isn’t how I wanted the story to end  
            Murders  
            and funerals  
            and the dark birds caw  
  
_(in the beginning_  
           there was light)  
  
Roses grow on the grave  
                     Red as blood  
Written on the stone is a name  
Birds caw  
            and shriek  
            and scream  
In the dirt, I gave it all away  
  
I remember that night:  
           You smirked at me,  
                        eyes grinning  
           And I felt so in love  
  
For a moment, so brief, so bright  
I was sure we’d be happy  
You and me together,  
            hand in hand  
            heart to heart  
            dancing and laughing  
And oh, we planned so much  
  
You told me a beautiful fairy tale  
but I told you the same  
and on the grave there is a name  
  
Murders and funerals, dark birds in the sky  
Of course it’s raining  
             It was the night we met  
  
I had hopes, dreams, expectations  
the world at my feet  
and a brilliant future ahead  
I was so young then  
Now, now, the dark birds careen  
  
And the name, the name  
I trace the words and my fingers bleed  
Thorns bite deep  
And the name, the name  
Murders and funerals, and a midnight sky so deep  
  
It rained the night I died  
            Tumbling into your arms when my feet slipped  
            Lowering you into the ground  
            Trudging away while dark birds shriek overhead  
  
This isn’t how I wanted the story to end  
murders and funerals  
It began blindingly brilliant  
in a lovely fairy tale lie  
but here we are  
  
Murders and funerals,  
and in the dark sky  
dark birds cry

 

 

 

 


End file.
